hangout_roleplay_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Hipper
Hipper is a RPer from the Hipper Roleplay Universe. He, along with Soul, were the creators of the place, and are currently still existing. Hipper (along with Blaster) is known for his shitposts, saying "Dang" frequently and being offline at the very worst times. History Hipper began his internet life in the year 2014. Before he started his DBF adventure, he was a user on the Wario Forums. However, Hipper was known for trolling and pulling pranks on the users, which made plenty of them upset with his behavior. Eventually, Hipper was banned for life after unironically using the troll face on the rules page. He migrated over to the Smash Boards in late 2014, trying to find a new place to land. He wasn't banned in Smash Boards per say, but he grew bored of the place and left, moving on to another place. Around early 2015, Hipper discovered the series known as Death Battle on YouTube with the video "Mario vs Sonic". He was interested in it, and wanted to make it. He accidentally discovered the Death Battle Fanon Wiki through the page "Pete vs Bowser", and joined. He started making his own battles, starting with the infamous "M. Bison vs Dr. Doom." This was just the beginning of these infamous battles. Hipper was known for his poorly made TNs and his biased Death Battles that often had Wario win against people he probably wouldn't beat. He was hated by everyone no matter where he went, even getting banned from a wiki just for showing up in chat. He eventually left the wiki and disappeared for a year, until he reappeared in 2016, this time improving himself. However, in early 2018, he started to go back towards the dark side. He started ranting on random characters and hating on them for poor reasons (ex. bland and unfunny). He made hated character lists where he would hate on 10 characters for poor reasons, and would cause nothing but controversy and hate. However, thanks to Soul, Hipper quickly learned that his behavior was terrible and he needed to change. He agreed to change, and about a month later, he changed his behavior again, this time in a more positive note. Inspirational Quotes "Boy! Boy! Now in the street, there is violence And-and a lots of work to be done No place to hang out our washing And-and I can't blame all on the sun Oh no, we gonna rock down to Electric Avenue And then we'll take it higher Oh, we gonna rock down to Electric Avenue And then we'll take it higher Workin' so hard like a soldier Can't afford a thing on TV Deep in my heart, I abhor ya Can't get food for the kid Good God, we gonna rock down to Electric Avenue And then we'll take it higher Ho, we gonna rock down to Electric Avenue And then we'll take it higher Oh no Oh no Oh no Oh no Oh God, we gonna rock down to Electric Avenue And then we'll take it higher Ho, we gonna rock down to Electric Avenue And then we'll take it higher Who is to blame in one country? Never can get to the one Dealin' in multiplication And they still can't feed everyone Oh no, we gonna rock down to Electric Avenue And then we'll take it higher Ho no, we gonna rock down to Electric Avenue And then we'll take it higher Ho, out in the street Out in the street Out in the daytime Out in the night Oh, we gonna rock down to Electric Avenue And then we'll take it higher Ho, we gonna rock down to Electric Avenue And then we'll take it higher Out in the street Out in the street Out in the playground In the dark side of town Ho, we gonna rock down to Electric Avenue And then we'll take it higher Hey, we gonna rock down to Electric Avenue And then we'll take it higher Ohh yeah Rock it in the daytime Rock it in the night Rock it in my." Category:RPers Category:Shitpost Characters Category:Americans Category:Homosexuals